Sweet Present
by xChiexchanx
Summary: San Valentìn 8059!Hayato tiene que dar su regalo a Takeshi:¿lo conseguirà o Yamamoto tendrà que hacer todo el trabajo come siempre?summary pesimo pero espero que querrais dar un vistazo de todos modos!es mi primera ficcy y me gustaria saber come saliò!


_Esta es la primera shot que escribo en spanish! espero que no tenga demasiados errores^^''' me gustaria saber que os parece de este primer intento ^/^_

Gokudera Hayato estaba sentado en su cama desde lo que parecía una eternidad. Se atormentaba el borde de su camisa blanca con dedos temblorosos, y mantenia los ojos centrados en _eso_, sí, justo en esa maldita _cosa_ que yacìa en su escritorio, en plena vista.  
-Maldita sea!- se quejò el muchacho levantandose bruscamente, desviando la mirada y sonrojandose un poco. -Pero...¿en que estaba pensando?- se pidiò, pasandose una mano por la cara y cogiendo la chaqueta de su uniforme. "¿Cón que coraje me presento delante de él con esa cosa?"  
Imposible, se dijo. Era absolutamente imposible que él, Gokudera Hayato, se presentase ante ese idiota, también conocido como Yamamoto Takeshi, con esa maldita bolsa roja llena de romanticos bombones. No lo haría, de ninguna manera: podria morir de verguenza!

Como si lo hubiese evocado con el pensamiento, el mobil empezó a sonar con insistencia y en la pantalla apareciò escrito 'idiota del Béisbol'. Agarró indeciso el objeto, la idea de quedarse en casa aquel día que lentamente nacia en su mente, casi irresistible. Podía fingir estar enfermo, o pretender no haber escuchado la alarma. Realmente tenia en cuenta esa hipótesis pero el maldito mobil siguió sonando sin cesar, desconcentrandole e impidiendole pensar de manera logica.  
Con un suspiro entre el enojo y la desesperación, el joven decidió responder a la llamada murmurando un débil "¿Si?" para nada entusiasta.

-Oi, Gokudera- lo saludó muy despreocupadamente y con alegria la voz estúpida de ese imbecil, y eso lo hizo irritar aún más.  
-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hayato resistiendo apenas a la tentación de cerrar de golpe la llamada.  
-¿eh? ¡Te dije que hoy iriamos juntos al cole! ¿Recuedas?- Y esas palabras derrumbaron todas las posibilidades del Guardian de la Tormenta de quedarse en casa.  
Se le había olvidado: demasiado concentrado en esa bolsita roja y su contenido, había olvidado por completo la cita con Yamamoto.

-¡Hey! ¿Todavía estás ahí? Baja enseguida, que ya son veinte minutos que te espero. ¡Si no te mueves llegaremos tarde a clases!-  
Gokudera se puso la chaqueta y tomó su carpeta, y sólo después de un momento de vacilación decidió tomar la bolsa con los chocolates y esconderla en el maletìn.  
Cuando saliò de casa Takeshi lo saludó con su sonrisa habitual, tirandolo un poco del brazo y acercandose para poter besarlo suavemente en los labios. Gokudera se sonrojó avergonzado y después de haberse alejado bruscamente, como si el otro quemara, le diò un puñetazo en la cabeza.  
-¿En qué pensabas?- le gritó enojado y completamente avergonzado -¡Alguien podría vernos!-

El moreno se frotò el área afectada sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Que lindo eres!-

Al oir esas palabras Hayato se sintió tentado a hacerle volar por los aires pero afortunadamente se contuvo.  
Resoplò con furia y comenzó a caminar directo a clases, dejando al otro atrás, que se unió a él después de un momento.

Mientras caminaban Gokudera non hablò; la idea de tener que decir o hacer algo en ese particular dìa lo atormentaba, y por eso non conseguia concentrarse en lo que Yamamoto le estaba diciendo.

-Oi Gokudera, ¿me estàs escuchando?- se quejò el atleta un poco enfadado por la falta total de interés de su novio. ¿Lo creìa tan tonto que ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de escucharlo?

Llamado por el moreno, Hayato volviò ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Que?- mascullò distraìdo y molesto consigo mismo por su falta de coraje. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Habìa conseguido declararse al moreno y demostrar su amor, ¡¿por qué se hacìa un montòn de problemas por unos estupidos bombones? Quizas porque era la primera vez que regalaba algo a su novio...

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Yamamoto se detuvo en mitad de la calle tomandolo por una muñca para que se detuviera él tambien.

-Nada. Y ahora vamos o llegaremos tarde.-

Gokudera tironeò el brazo pero no consiguò liberarse.

-Sueltame.- ordenò nervioso.

-No, no te dejarè hasta que me digas cual es el problema.-  
El Guardiàn de la Tormenta se sobresaltò sorprendido, no esperandose el tono aspero de Takeshi, que de verdad parecìa muy enfadado. No sabiendo que decir Hayato se quedò en silencio, sintiendose estupido por tener miedo a darle un simple regalo de San Valentìn a su enamorado.

De repente Yamamoto soltò su muñeca, suspirò tristemente y cerrò los ojos por un momento. Cuando los abriò buscò la mirada del otro, y Gokudera se sentiò come atrapado por esos ojos serios que non dejaban de observarlo.

-Sé que es dificil para ti aceptar esta situaciòn,- empezò a decir el moreno -y si estàs tan preocupado es culpa mia que te he preguntado algo asì tan de repente, si considerar tus sentimientos, y...-

-¿De que estas hablando?- lo interrumpiò Hayato, confundido, sin entender lo que queria decir el otro. ¿A que pregunta se refiria?

-¿Antes me estabas escuchando?-

Gokudera se sonrojò un poco y desviò la mirada, pero despues de un momento volviò a mirar el moreno, intentando ocultar el pequeño sentido de culpa que empezava a sentir: Yamamoto le amaba y siempre cuidaba de él, y entoces ¿por qué diablos continuava a preocuparse por un estupido regalo?

-uh...quizas...estaba un poco distraido...- dijo al final sonrojandose aun mas.

Yamamoto suspirò y despues sonriò. -Bueno, al menos se que no estas enojado per lo que dije.-

-¿Por qué, que has dicho?- preguntò Hayato de repente curioso, y esta vez fue el moreno a ruborizarse un poco.

-¡Nada importante!- respondiò rapidamente mientras se rascava la cabeza, avergonzado -De todos modos. ¿Quieres decirme de una vez que te pasa? Me haces preocupar si te portas asì...- sussurò el moreno mientras se acercava un poco mas a su novio, y luego levantò el brazo para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

Gokudera se sonrojò pero no intentò eludir el contacto, y en ese momento, entendiendo cuan preocupado estaba el otro, decidiò darle su regalo al joven atleta, sin pensar a la vergüenza.

-Feliz San Valentìn...- murmurò Hayato sin pensar en nada, dejando que fueran sus emociones a guiarlo. Se puso de puntillas y tocò timidamente los labios del moreno con los suyos, aun inesperto y avergonzado. Yamamoto se sorprendiò ante aquel gesto, no esperandolo: por lo general era él quien hacia el primer paso, que buscaba mas cercania, pero pasada la sorpresa dejò a un lado esos pensamientos inutiles y respondiò al beso, haciendolo enseguida mas profundo y menos casto. Con la punta de la lengua tocò los labios de su compañero invitandole a abrirla, y Gokudera no se hizo esperar y le permitiò violar su boca para asì empezar una lucha apasionada con su lengua.

Cuando se separaron en busca de oxigeno Gokudera se sonrojò aun mas, y Yamamoto se echò a reir divertito.

-¡Eres tan lindo!- dijo posando un ligero beso en la frente de Hayato.

El peliplateado diò un paso atrás para poder rebuscar en su bolso, sacando despues la bolsa roja para entregarsela al atleta sin tener el coraje de mirarle a la cara.

-¿Es para mi?- preguntò el moreno, sorprendido y emocionado.

-¿Para quien si no, idiota?-

Contrariamente a lo que Hayato esperaba Yamamoto no abriò la bolsita.

-¿No...no te interesa?- preguntò entoces, intimidado.

-¡Claro que si! Pero no puedo abrirlo ahora.-

Delante la espresion confundida de su novio, Takeshi esplicò sus razones.

-Non lo abriré hasta que tu no abras el mio.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Gokudera se sonrojò al pensar que Yamamoto tambien le habia hecho un regalo; estaba mu feliz por eso, pero tambien se sentia un poco tonto porque tan poco era suficiente para emocionarlo y para hacer que su corazòn latiera tan fuerte.  
El espadachìn pasò un brazo alrededor de la cintura del peliplata y lo tirò hacia si, para poder asì apretarlo contra su pecho.  
-um...- comenzò a decir un poco indeciso -tu regalo...pues...puedes venir a mi casa esta noche para cogerlo y quedarte a cenar...- se detuvo un momento, esperando la reaccion del otro, y solo cuando este lo mirò sin decir nada continuò -pero...mi padre no estaria, y estariamos solos los dos...- y fue entonces que Hayato entediò y se ruborizò come nunca en su vida, seguro de haber entendido las intenciones de su novio.

¿Esa era la pregunta de la que hablaba antes? ¿Mientras él no escuchaba Takeshi le estaba hablando de San Valentìn y de su regalo, pidiendole que fuera a su casa cuando no estaba su padre para profundizar su relaciòn? Si, no habia dudas.

-Porque no...no tengo nada que hacer...- sussurrò al final, decidido a demostrar su amor, decidido a enfrentar con decisiòn todo lo que iba a suceder esa noche, cuando estaria a solas con su novio en la habitacion del Giardiàn de la Lluvia...

Yamamoto sonriò y lo besò suavemente, feliz que el otro no le hubiera pegado por proponer algo parecido.

-¿Y si vamos ahora?- dijo el moreno de repente sin pensar en ello -de todos modos ya es demasiado tarde para ir a clase...-

Y Gokudera no pudo (y no quiso) resistirse a esa voz baja y seductora, a esos labios calientes y a esas manos que suavemente le acariciaban la espalda.

Mientras volvian atrás camino a casa del moreno, Yamamoto no podia dejar de sonreir viendo las mejillas enrojecidas del novio.

-¡Ah!- se detuvo de repente -Feliz San Valentìn Hayato.- y tirandolo ligeramente hacia si le diò un rapido beso en los labios. -Te amo.- añadiò con una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando con las manos entrelazadas.

-Puede parecer absurdo,- murmurò Gokudera con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca -pero yo tambien te amo, idiota del beisbol.-

**[The End]**


End file.
